Fuego
by Naruko Ninja Z
Summary: Estar con él era como quemarse a fuego lento, secuela de "Camina y ven" Antonio/Andrés. España x Portugal


Fuego

Disclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece.

Antonio estaba feliz, él había venido a verlo, estaba ahí en su habitación en medio de la fría madrugada y lo estaba besando, estaba correspondiendo al gesto que el español le había dado minutos antes.

-Estuviste fumando ¿verdad?-fue lo único que dijo su compañero cuando el beso termino

-Si-admitió Antonio-no te molestes conmigo, tú también lo haces-le recordó el español

-Mucho menos que tú-dijo con calma el otro-un cigarrillo al año no me matara-sonrió

-¿Vas a dejar de darme sermones alguna vez?-pregunto el de ojos verdes pasando los brazos por el cuello de su compañero

-No-replico su acompañante-mientras dejes que ese fantoche te siga influenciando no voy a dejar de regañarte

-No seas tan duro con él-repuso el castaño-Francis no es tan mala persona

-No-replico el otro-solo es la lujuria y la perversión encarnada-miro fijamente al español, definitivamente Antonio no tenia remedio, siempre seria un completo despistado

-¿Me das un beso?-pidió Antonio con inocencia

-Eres un fresco ¿Sabias?-repuso su compañero

-Aun así me quieres-dijo Antonio en un susurro

-Eso no lo dudes-dijo el otro y lo beso suavemente en los labios, estrechándolo contra él, metiendo una de sus manos bajo su camiseta y acariciando su espalda.

Antonio gimió suavemente cuando su acompañante introdujo la lengua en su boca, explorando cada rincón de aquella húmeda cavidad, Antonio hizo lo mismo, la boca de él tenía sabor a café, él tenía un olor característico, inconfundible para Antonio: olor a mar, a viento marino. El toque de sus manos en su espalda era tan suave y al mismo tiempo tan firme, sus manos estaban recorriendo de arriba para abajo toda su espalda, entibiándole la piel, sus labios estaban tibios recorriendo hambrientos e insaciables los suyos. Antonio sentía el contacto con el otro como si estuviera rodeado por una flama ardiente. Le encantaba

_Esas manos y esos labios…_

_Estaban tan calientes. _

_Su cuerpo ardía en llamas._

_Se estaba quemando vivo y ni siquiera podía sudar._

Su acompañante lo empujo contra la pared sin dejar de besarlo, una de sus manos abandono su espalda para introducirse en los pantalones del español comenzado a acariciar su intimidad con agónica lentitud Antonio dejo escapar un fuerte gemido cuando sus labios se deslizaron por su cuello, sonrió para si, Antonio nunca cambiaria.

-¿Te gusta?-pregunto en susurro

Antonio asintió jadeante, con las mejillas teñidas de un fuerte color rojizo

-P…Portugal-gimió Antonio

-Mande España-dijo suavemente el portugués

-Ve más rápido-pidió desesperado el de ojos verdes

-Pídemelo de buena manera Tonio-dijo con voz ronca el de ojos grises

Antonio gimió desesperado, Andrés estaba siendo demasiado influenciado por el lado pirata de ese británico adicto al té

-Andrés por favor-suplico el español con los ojos nublados por el placer.

Andrés acelero el ritmo de su mano, Antonio gemía como loco, sentía como una corriente eléctrica recorría cada parte de su cuerpo.

_Estaba envuelto en fuego _

_Andrés era como el fuego _

_Tan ardiente, tan sensual…_

_Tan...él _

El final estaba cerca, Antonio podía sentirlo, solo un poco mas y explotaría debido al calor, estaba a punto de terminar cuando sintió que Andrés se detenía

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto el español confundido por aquel parón

-Todavía no Tonio-dijo Andrés besándolo-primero tienes que hacer algo por mí-añadió sonriendo

Antonio entendió a que refería el portugués y sin más demora le quito la camisa y los pantalones, dejándolo sin prenda alguna. Andrés hizo lo mismo con el hispano, tomando su tiempo para acariciarlo y besarlo.

Antonio correspondió cada toque, cada beso, cada abrazo, alimentando el calor que salía del cuerpo del portugués con el suyo propio, quería que Portugal sintiera lo que él sentía, quería pertenecerle y que él le perteneciera.

Andrés parecía sentirlo a su modo, las manos frías de Antonio se iban entibiando cada vez más a medida que sus manos avanzaban por su anatomía, él también sentía el calor consumiéndole por dentro.

_Ambos estaban envueltos en fuego _

Los labios de Antonio se posaron en los de Andrés dándole besos cortos antes de saltar a su cuello y empezar a llenarlo con besos, lamidas y pequeños mordiscos, Portugal gimió ante el contacto, al oírlo gemir España sonrió. Empezaba la diversión

Antonio pasó del cuello al pecho del lusitano llenándolo con besos y caricias, Andrés suspiraba con cada toque.

-Andrés cierra los ojos-pidió Antonio

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-pregunto curioso el de ojos grises

-Te gustara-dijo Antonio suavemente-confía en mi

Andrés cerro los ojos y Antonio se agacho y empezó a acariciar la intimidad del portugués con las manos y la lengua, Andrés gemía sin control, el calor le abrasaba, estaba a punto de explotar y el final estaba cerca, lo sentía venir.

-Antonio para aun no-jadeo Andrés consumiéndose por el calor

-Como quieras-dijo Antonio-pero no abras los ojos todavía-le pidió

Después lo levanto en brazos y lo cargo hasta la cama, lo deposito en ella con cuidado y lo miro, Andrés tenía las mejillas tenidas de carmín, su piel estaba bañada en sudor y pequeños jadeos escapaban de sus labios…

_Esa visión era tan provocativa _

Se inclino sobre él y lo beso, recorriendo cada rincón de su boca.

-Ya los puedes abrir-dijo en un susurro ronco

Andrés abrió lentamente los ojos, Antonio estaba sobre él sudado y jadeando anhelante por más contacto, Andrés decidió que ya era bastante castigo, invirtió las posiciones quedando sobre el español, lo preparo y se introdujo dentro de él lentamente, Antonio jadeaba, tenerlo dentro de su cuerpo era algo único.

_Era como estar en el paraíso _

-Andrés sigue por favor-pidió Antonio

Andrés comenzó a moverse dentro de Antonio, yendo cada vez rápido a medida que el calor aumentaba. Antonio gemía y se aferraba a las sabanas mientras su cuerpo se sacudía con violencia.

_Estar con él era como quemarse a fuego lento._

Un grito por pate de ambos fue el fin de aquel acto, Andrés se tendió al lado de Antonio, agotado y satisfecho, atrajo a España hacia él y Antonio se acurruco en su pecho.

-¿Te quedaras esta noche?-pregunto Antonio

-Solo puedo quedarme hasta el amanecer y lo sabes, Tonio

-Quédate esta noche por favor-pidió suplicante

-Sabes que no puedo-suspiro el portugués

-Si no puedes quedarte-dijo Antonio-al menos regálame una sonrisa

-¿Por qué?-cuestiono el de ojos grises

-Me gusta verte sonreír-dijo Antonio-hazlo por favor

Andrés sonrió suavemente y beso a Antonio en la cabeza

-Tu sonrisa es hermosa-dijo el español

En vez de enojarse, como era su costumbre, Andrés estrecho a Antonio contra él y amplio su sonrisa.

-Algún día podre quedarme contigo-susurro Portugal-te lo prometo

-Lo se-suspiro Antonio

-Te amo mi alegre y despistado español-dijo Andrés antes de dormirse

-Y yo también te amo mi hermoso y sombrío portugués-repuso Antonio antes de acompañarlo a la tierra de los sueños.

A la mañana siguiente, Portugal ya no estaba en el lugar pero Antonio sabia que tendría que volver pronto pues había dejado una medalla con el escudo de Portugal en su mano antes de partir.

Y España lo esperaría el tiempo que fuese necesario, después de todo él también necesitaría del calor del fuego alguna noche fría y brisa del mar algún día tenia que volver a la costa.

Fin


End file.
